


The Soul's Compass

by uofmdragon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blend of Canons, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint has the Patience of a Saint, Fanboy Phil Coulson, M/M, POV Phil Coulson, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a young age, Phil Coulson was fascinated by his mother's soul compass and how it always pointed toward his father.  He loved to watch the needle move to follow his father around the around the house. Phil looked forward to getting his own soul compass and maybe finding the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul's Compass

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post going around tumblr (which I have now lost) that said something about how if they had a soulmate, they wouldn't want a mark or word, they'd want a compass that would point them in the direction of their soulmate. That sat in the back of my mind until it turned into this.
> 
> Thanks to Carol for the cheerleading and j-mathieson for the beta reading.

**1966 (Age 4)**  
"What's this?" Phil asked, pointing at his mother's wrist. He knew the shape, he'd learned in preschool, it was a circle.

"My soul compass," his mother, squeezing him to her side with other arm. He snuggled into her a side some more.

"Toul compass?" Phil asked.

"Soul compass," his mother repeated. "See this line, it's a needle and it always points in the direction of my soulmate." She smiled down at him. "Do you know who that is?"

"Me?" Phil asked.

His mother laughed, leaning down to kiss his head. "No, dear, your father."

Phil smiled and ran his fingers across the lines; they didn't feel any different. He took his mother's hand and extended it, watching as the needle moved. He touched it. He did it again and again that night.

When his dad came home, he hurried to tell his dad everything he knew and asked to see his soul compass. His father gave him a long look, before sighing and pulling up his shirt sleeve. He watched that night as the needles moved to always point in the direction of his other parent.

 

 **1970 (Age 8)**  
Phil glanced up from his snack and caught sight of his mother's wrist. The needle was pointed away from the Lake. That wasn't right, dad was working on the lake.

"Ma!" Phil exclaimed.

"Yes, Phil?" His mother asked, looking at him

"Your compass, isn't pointed at Dad!"

His mother looked at her wrist and she frowned. "It happens, people grow and change." She sighed. "We had an argument. I'm sure when he comes home and we talk, it'll point back at him."

Phil swallowed and nodded. He couldn't help but feel a bit of dread in his stomach.

 

 **1972 (Age 10)**  
"Mommy!!" Sarah yelled as careened into the room. "My soul compass came in! I'm a woman!"

Phil eyed his sister and resisted the urge to laugh, she was hardly a woman. Besides, if he laughed, Sarah was the type that wouldn't let him see it. He set his Captain America comics down and made his way over to where she was showing his mother.

"There's lots of needles and none of them are staying still," Phil pointed out, watching the multi-colored needles spin on her wrist."

Sarah turned to glare at him.

"My compass was the same way when I was young," his mother said. "You'll grow up, and most of those will fade away. You have to find who you are in order to find someone who is compatiable with you after all."

"I'm Sarah Coulson!"

"I know, dear," his mother said gently. "But you're still young and you have a lot of growing up to do. Still a soul compass means one thing."

"A party?" Sarah asked.

"And it means you can be a full member of the church, which will come first young lady." 

"Yes mom," Sarah said, smiling. "Will it be like Deborah's?"

"Not quite dear, she's Jewish, you're Lutheran."

Phil shook his head as he slipped away from the conversation to go back to his Captain America comic books. His mother and sister could plan the party. He wondered if Dad would bother to come. He glanced at his mother's wrist, where her needle idly spun.

 

 **1973 (Age 11)**  
"Mom, did you get us a dog?" Phil asked as he looked out their backyard at the German Shepherd.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because there's one in our backyard!" Phil said, going to open the door. It looked like the dog that had helped Cap in issue number 69 of Captain America: Heroes of World War II. 

"Here boy," Phil called out, ignoring his mother's request for more information.

The dog's ears perked and it trotted right up to Phil, who held out his hand to let the dog sniff him. 

"Sit," Phil instructed and the dog sat. "Good boy."

Phil reached over to pet it and noticed the collar around its neck. 

"Phil!" his mother said when she came to the door.

"He's got a collar," Phil said, reaching down to read it. "He's from Michigan! How'd he get over here?"

"I don't know, but if he has a collar then someone is probably looking for him." 

Phil rubbed the dog's ears. "Then we should take him in, so we can find his owner."

His mother was quiet for a long moment as Phil kept petting the dog. "Alright, but we're not keeping him."

"Come on Dugan."

"Phil...," his mother said, warningly.

"That's his name!" Phil protested as he led the dog inside. "It's on his collar."

Phil followed Dugan around the house as his mother went to make a few phone calls. It was after dinner, where Dugan had sat next to Phil, that someone knocked on the door. 

Phil's mother went to answer it. He frowned when he saw Dugan's ears perk up and suddenly race toward the door, but followed along to find a man on the front porch. The man, who was around Phil’s parents’ age, was down on his knees, rubbing Dugan, who was licking his face.

"Phil, this our new neighbor, Mr. Martell. Dugan is his dog."

Mr. Martell looked up and smiled at him. "Well, thank you for finding Dugan for me. I'd hate to lose him the first day I move to a new town."

"You're welcome," Phil said, catching sight of his mother's wrist; the needle was no longer spinning. It was pointed toward Mr. Martell!

"Is there any way I can thank you for taking care of him?" Mr. Martell asked, looking at his mother.

"No, thanks are necessary," his mother answered. "Have good night Mr. Martell."

"You too, Miss Genevieve," Mr. Martell said, putting a leash on Dugan as he stood up. He extended his hand to Phil, his hand with a soul compass, whose needle was pointed at his mother. "It was nice to meet you, Phil."

"Maybe I can play with Dugan sometime. You know his name is one of the Howling Commandos?"

"I know. I wanted to get a nice lady dog to name Peggy, but this guy stole my heart, so Dugan." Mr. Martell.

"Is Dugan your favorite Howling Commando?"

"Captain Rogers is my favorite son, but I had a dog named Captain before and I'm not about to have a Captain II or a Barnes II." He paused, glancing at Phil's mother, before looking at Phil. "I do have a nice collection of Captain America memorabilia and comics, if you'd be interested in seeing it."

"Well, I suppose, I'll have to invite you over sometime now, Phil will insist. He's a big Captain America fan."

Mr. Martell grinned. "I'd like that. Name the time and place, I will happily be there."

His mother nodded, smiling softly. "We'll have to see what we can arrange, but I need to put this one to bed and make sure his sister is done with her homework. Good night Mr. Martell."

"Good night Miss Genevieve." Mr. Martell said, giving a little wave. "Come on Dugan."

Phil watched the pair head down the walk, before looking back at his mother's wrist. The compass was still pointing at Mr. Martell and Dugan. "Ma, your compass."

His mother looked down and followed the arrow. Her eyes widened slightly. "Well, you do a need a male influence in your life."

 

 **1975 (Age 13)**  
Phil idly rubbed at his wrist as he watched his mother and Humphrey Martell exchange their vows. In the almost year and half since they had met their needles hadn't wavered. Humphrey and Dugan were a welcome addition to the family. Phil was very happy that his mother had found someone else to be with, especially someone like Humphrey who enjoyed doing more things with Sarah and Phil.

Still, Phil was glad to get out of the suit and change into something a bit more comfortable for the reception. The black lines on his wrist caught his eye and he stared at the new circle and needle; only one needle though. He bit his lip, remembering all of his friends’ multicolored needles spinning around their wrists. He had one needle that was spinning, just one.

Phil decided not mention it to his step-father and mother, this was their special day after all. He grabbed a shirt that would cover it, even though a part of him just wanted to stare at it a while longer. 

Something must have shown on his face when he stepped into the backyard where the reception was being held. Neither Humphrey or his mother wanted a big wedding. The ceremony had been in the local church and Phil had gotten the impression they were trying to save for something. 

As he sat, his mother asked. "Phil, what's the matter? I thought you were happy about this." 

"I am!" Phil protested. "I just… I… don't want to talk about it right now."

"Phil…"

Humphrey leaned over his mother. "Is something the matter with Phil?"

"He doesn't want to talk about it," his mother stated. "I don't understand…"

"Genevieve, he's thirteen, maybe he doesn't want to upstage us," Humphrey said.

His mother blinked, before smiling. "Is that it Phil, did your soul compass come in?"

Phil's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Well, let's see," Humphrey ordered.

Phil sighed and rolled up his shirt sleeve to show the one lonely arrow spinning in its circle.

"Well, you really only need one," Genevieve murmured. 

"Doesn't Uncle Kevin have two needles?" Phil asked, catching sight of said uncle.

His mother blinked, before nodding. "He does, but he's only found one and Aunt Lisa's compass points to her business partner."

Phil nodded, forcing a smile.

"It's rare for there to be one, Phil," Humphrey said. "I can remember a couple of people that had just one at your age. I'm sure if you ask some of the guests, they'll all remember at least one."

 

 **1982 (Age 20)**  
"It hasn't spun in the last year Ma, I'm going looking," the voice echoed into the hallway. Phil sighed, glancing at his own arrow that was still spinning. No, he wasn't about to go looking for his one, because that person wasn't out there. His roommate had been having this same fight for the last three months, he hadn't left yet, but Phil was sure he would be at the end of the semester. After all, Phil had spotted the sabbatical for soulmate paperwork on his roommate's desk the other week. 

Phil sighed, he liked his roommate, enough to hope that he'd put off his search until after college. Still, there were other roommates out there and Phil would just have to find a new one.

 

 **1985 (Age 22)**  
"Your thesis was very fascinating, but I'm afraid you can't present it."

Phil frowned at the man across the table. He sat down with Phil's thesis, his work in progress, his baby, and idly thumbed through it. "Why not?"

"Because, SHIELD doesn't want this information out in the world right now. The world doesn't need to know how we shaped events."

"But SHIELD has…"

"And if people know we do then it's going to be harder to continue, which we want to do."

"That doesn't seem right."

"Well, maybe if you make it through our Academy then maybe you'll understand."

Phil arched an eyebrow. "Is this a recruitment?"

"It sure is. Just because we don't want the information out, doesn't mean we don't respect the mind that put it all together." The man smiled. "What do you say, kid? You wanna join SHIELD?"

 

 **1987 (Age 25)**  
"I'm Nick Fury, I'll be your supervising officer." 

Phil nodded at the slightly older man. "Pleasure to meet, sir. Probationary Agent Phil Coulson."

"I know who you are, Coulson. Walk with me."

"Do you know John Garrett?"

"Sir?"

"It seems that the Powers that Be have assigned me two Probies. You and Garrett, I hope you're both not idiots."

"I probably am, sir. I've only been through the academy."

Fury stopped and looked at him. Phil resisted the urge to squirm, even though he wanted to, before Fury finally looked away. "Not many Probies would admit to that. Careful, Coulson, I just might end up liking you."

 

 **1995 (Age 33)**  
"Huh, I don't think I've ever seen yours that stable before," the doctor said, tapping Phil's wrist.

Phil glanced down to see that his needle was pointing somewhere. He moved it and found that it wasn't wavering. "Huh, well it's done that before."

"Has it?" the doctor asked.

"Usually lasts a week or two, before going back to spinning." Phil replied.

"Unusual for a man your age." the doctor stated.

Phil hummed. He knew that it was and people had commented on it. "Might be pointing at the Director, it's pointed at him before."

The doctor huffed a laugh. "Right, I feel sorry for the poor fool who’s bonded to that man. I swear his needle must point to New York Headquarters."

Phil felt his good humor slide as he glared at the man. "You do know that the Director is both of our bosses, plus he's a personal friend. I don't think insulting your boss is a good way to get ahead in SHIELD."

The doctor paled. "Sorry, sir."

"Are we done Doctor?"

"Yes, Sir," the doctor said. "Nothing besides a few bumps and scratches, take it easy for a couple of days and you'll be fine."

Phil watched him go before pulling his clothes back on. He headed into headquarters, stopping by his bunk to see if there were any messages, and especially to see if Fury was on base. If he wasn't then Phil wanted to make sure that Fury didn't have a run in with doctor asshole. Just because Fury was good at hiding things, didn't mean that the man didn't have feelings. He couldn't blame the man, he didn't know that Fury's wife had died last year while on a mission. That Fury had to cut off ties to his own family, so that he didn't endanger them again. Phil was one of the few people that knew where the Johnson family was located.

Phil was pretty sure that his soul compass had pointed at Fury, because they were such a good team. Though they did have that brief fling before Nick had met Val. Those two had made an even better team, which Phil had actually slotted into seamlessly, even if he did end up being the third wheel.

Thankfully, Fury was already on base and after a few stops to gather a bit more intel, Phil found himself heading down to interrogation. He blinked in surprise when he stepped into the hall to find both Nick and Maria Hill having a hushed conversation. Hill was a year behind him in the academy, but she was brighter, tougher, and sneakier, so she'd advanced quicker.

"Oh, good Phil, please try to talk some sense into him," Maria stated when she spotted him. "He's got this crazy notion."

Phil blinked. "He has a lot of those Maria, you'll have to be more specific."

"He wants to turn a convicted felon into a SHIELD agent," Maria stated.

Phil arched an eyebrow and looked at Nick. "A felon?"

Nick shook his head. "He hasn't been convicted."

"Like the jury wouldn't convict him. He's an assassin for the mafia!"

"He was coerced," Nick stated.

"So he claims!" Maria argued. "And it's going to be awful hard to prove anything if all the evidence burned up!"

"So we'll keep a close eye on him." Nick replied. "He's the greatest marksman in the world, Hill, we can use him."

Phil blinked again. "You got Hawkeye?"

Nick turned, grin wide. "I got Hawkeye. What do you say Phil, want to be SO to a dangerous sharpshooter?"

Phil arched an eyebrow. "I feel like this is a trap."

Nick laughed. "Maria, you can do the interview. Phil and I will watch you be your badass self."

Maria glared before turning and stalking over to the door. Phil followed Nick into the room on the other side of the two-way mirror. .

Phil stared at the sight of the kid in front of him. His hair was long and he had such a babyface. There was a bandage on his nose and several on his face and limbs, including on his wrists. "Are you sure you got the right guy? This kid doesn't look over 18!"

"Yeah, he's the right guy," Nick said, taking a seat in one of the chairs. He somehow managed to make the uncomfortable things look comfortable as he sprawled out.

"Should have brought popcorn," Phil stated as he took a seat.

"Not exactly professional," Nick stated with an easy grin as Maria entered.

The kid looked up and followed her with his eyes. "You're not Fury."

"Well, your eyes work," Hill stated.

"Babe, you have tits and you definitely ain't black."

Maria glowered at him. "Fury's too close."

The kid leaned back. "Isn't he in charge?"

"He trusts me to double check his gut," Maria stated.

"Babe, I'm an open book, I will tell you what you wanna know, so long as I get to help take out those rat bastards that killed my brother."

"His brother?" Phil asked.

"Got himself in trouble with the Maggia, who in turn threatened to kill him to force Hawkeye to be their hitman." 

"So that's why he reappeared."

"He dug himself a hole and had no intention of coming out until the Maggia came knocking on his door."

Phil sighed. "Poor kid."

Nick hummed.

"Why should we believe you about any of this?" Maria asked.

Hawkeye looked away. "No reason you should, but I'll tell you whatever you wanna know, so long as I get to help take 'em down."

"And afterwards."

"Afterwards?"

"After we take down your brother’s killers, then what?"

"Fury said I could be useful here," Hawkeye said, looking at her. "I could do some good. I've done a lot of bad, cause it was that or die, but I'd like to do good."

"Think he's being honest?" Nick asked softly.

Phil considered it before nodding once. He caught sight of his needle pointing directly to Hawkeye.

After he left the room, he watched as the needle, remained pointed to where he knew Hawkeye was still chained up in the interrogation room.

 

 **1998 (Age 38)**  
Phil caught sight of his compass as he stepped out of the shower, it would spin once, before pointing back at Clint for a few seconds, and then spinning around again. Barton was clearly pacing their room based on the movements of Phil’s compass. He'd gotten very good about reading it over the last few years while they had taken care of the Maggia who were plaguing the Midwest.

Phil considered the spinning as he dried off. Their mission was complete and the compass had never wavered from Clint until now. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt before stepping outside.

"So what now?" Phil asked, causing Clint to jump and look guilty.

"Go back to base, file a report, right?" Clint asked, rubbing the burn scar that covered his soul compass. When Phil had realized that Clint could never read his compass, he'd decided to build their friendship, their partnership, before hitting him with the whole, ‘So I think we're some sort of soulmates’.

Phil nodded. "I think we found enough evidence to give you time served as a member of SHIELD, if you want to go, so long as you don't break any more laws, of course."

"I could do that?" Clint asked.

"I think I could convince Fury. I mean, I know this has taken a long time, but you had training and teams in place and… You've done an excellent job. Thank you for your cooperation."

Clint flashed a quick grin. "Sounds like you're saying good bye, Coulson."

"Well, I'd certainly understand, if you wanted to return to your bolt hole and live the quiet life. I mean, personally, I'd get bored in less than a week, but I wouldn't blame you for wanting to."

Clint stared at him for a long moment.

"I don't know if Fury or Hill ever told you this, but I was there when they first brought you in. When you looked at Hill and told her that you wanted to do good. I believed you then."

"You did?"

Phil nodded. "Talk to me Barton."

Clint stared at him before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "When we were, uh, canceling the Maggia's hits. I, uh, came across one that was personal."

"Personal?"

"Barney was married, I guess. She was pregnant and now has his kid. I… Only family I got and I feel like I should do something for 'em." Clint looked at him.

Phil blinked, he hadn't been expecting that. "What would you like to do?"

"Give the kid a chance. College maybe? Can we…?"

"You can set aside some of your wages to a savings account for him and for the mother as well, if you want?"

Clint nodded. "I don't know…"

"I'll help you with whatever steps you'd like, even go with you if you wanted to meet them. Whatever you'd like."

"You'd do that for me?"

Phil smiled. "I like to think after this op that we're friends and I would do that for any of my friends; though not many of them are former circus stars whose talents lie in areas other than academia due to his situation rather than his desire."

Clint's grin was slow. "I don't think I've ever been insulted so politely."

"I wasn't trying to insult you. Your upbringing was different, you are unique, Clint, very unique and I don't think that's bad."

"Thanks, boss."

"You're welcome. Anything else?"

"No, I think if we can arrange things real nice for Laura and for her kid. Maybe I could give them the farm."

"The farm?"

"My bolthole. It's, uh, only a couple of hours from here, but I'd rather they have it and… I'd rather it stay off of SHIELD's books."

"I'll speak to Fury about that," Phil said. "You should probably get your shower."

"Yeah." Clint nodded, grabbing his gear, before heading into the shower.

Phil waited until the water was running to pull his sleeve up. His needle was once more pointing to Barton, no wavering.

 

 **2005 (Age 43)**  
"He's gone off grid," Phil said, looking away from Nick and at his jacket sleeve. He'd pulled it up, just enough to see that it was still unwavering. It was still pointed at Clint.

"He's what?!" Nick roared.

"He asked if I trusted him. I told him I did and he took his comms out and removed his tracker. I…" Phil started, before trailing off and shaking his head.

"Did he take the shot?" Nick asked.

"No," Phil stated. Clint had spotted her and for some reason, instead of taking the shot, he'd asked Phil if he trusted him.

"Thoughts?" Nick asked, leaning back in his chair.

"My soul compass...."

"Your soul compass?" Nick asked.

"It never landed on anyone until Barton joined SHIELD. After we took the Maggia down, it was kind of wavering on him. When I talked to him, I realized he was wavering, because he'd found out about Laura and her child."

"Is it wavering now?"

"No," Phil stated.

"Does Barton know?"

"No, his compass is scarred over, because of the burns. I haven't figured out how to tell him and…" Phil trailed off.

"Put together a team, whoever is on base and available. So long as your compass doesn't waver, bring him back alive. If it wavers, bring him back in a body bag. Understood?"

Phil nodded. "Yes, sir"

"And Phil, don't think I won't check your compass when I come back to make sure it's still pointing at him."

Phil turned and headed out, considering his options. May should be available and there was Sitwell. Garrett, Blake and Hartley were out on different assignment along with Hand. He paused skimming the list. Morse was available. He fired off an email to Akela, his current trainee, this mission was too dangerous for her. May, Morse, Sitwell, and himself - that was probably the best team to get into Clint out of whatever trouble he'd gotten himself into.

Days later, after Coulson's team had swept the warehouse where Clint had holed up and surrounded Clint and apparently Romanoff. Clint had grinned at him. "Hey boss, I made a friend. She wants to join up, think we can work something out?"

 

 **2006 (Age 44)**  
"This is Clint we're talking about Phil," Melinda stated, gesturing with her bottle of beer. "Barton, Hawkeye. You don't think he hasn't noticed that your soul compass is pointing directly at him!"

Phil opened his mouth to defend himself as Maria, Jasper, and Andrew oo'd at them. He seriously needed better friends.

"I've kept mine hidden from him and if he has seen it, he hasn't done anything about it!" Phil argued.

"Wait," Andrew asked, holding up a hand. "Why does Barton need to see yours again? Why can't he look at his own wrist."

"He got burned several years ago," Melinda stated. "I think he can see like 1/16th of his compass, but he's Hawkeye. He has to have seen Phil's by now, has to know it's pointed at him."

"Again, if he has, he hasn't done anything about it," Phil replied.

"To be fair, neither have you!" Jasper pointed out.

"Plus he can't see his!"

"He's shown no interest in men."

"That is true," Maria agreed, nodding. "Romanoff, Morse, Drew - none of 'em even remotely resemble Phil."

"Wait, wait," Jasper said, holding up his hand. "Barton and Drew?! When the fuck did this happen?"

"Started a couple of months," Maria stated. "Ended when he banged that stripper."

"He banged a stripper?" Andrew asked. "Why?"

"Because he was attempting to save her from the Tracksuit Mafia." Maria shook her head. "I do not understand how Barton ends up in these situations."

"And what do all these people have in common, they're all women. Clint and I are friends, partners in the field. That is what my soul compass means. Right, Andrew?"

"Actually…" Andrew started. "Studies have shown that those with only one needle all their life typically end up as romantic bonds, like permanent set for life bonds."

Phil felt his face fall as he stared at Andrew. Apparently, it was hilarious to the peanut gallery as Maria and Sitwell burst into laughter. Phil growled. "Traitor."

"No, he's not," Melinda stated, leaning back and kissing his cheek. "He's mine, not mocking you would be a betrayal."

Andrew shrugged. "Sorry, Phil, need to go with the wife."

"I hate you all," Phil stated. "You all planned this, you gave me good beer, and waited until I was too drunk to leave before laying into me."

"Because we want you to do something about it," Melinda stated.

"You look, he looks," Jasper stated. "I know he's only banged female agents, but maybe he doesn't want any other guy but you."

"Seriously?" Phil asked. "That was corny as hell!"

"No, it…" Jasper trailed off as he looked around the room. "Fuck, it was, wasn't it?"

"So corny," Maria agreed. "But a possibility. He might be saving his… ass virginity for that...." Maria trailed off into snickering, before finally gasping out. "Coulson cock." 

Phil glared at her.

"That was made to be fucked," Melinda noted, before taking a sip of beer.

"And those arms," Maria said, looking over at her.

"I know, mmm, I like a guy with some biceps," Melinda said.

"I feel like I should be jealous," Andrew said.

"Don't be," Melinda stated. "I can pretend you have arms like Barton and then I won't break Phil's heart by sleeping with his crush and yours by breaking our vows."

"So long as you don't say his name," Andrew said, leaning in and kissing her.

"Course not."

"Are they always like this?" Jasper asked, looking between Maria and Phil.

"On occasion," Maria said with a nod. "They're soooooulmates." 

Jasper regarded her. "You are so very drunk Hill and I feel I must take this opportunity to ask, what's your soul compass. We know Phil's points to Barton. Melinda's and Andrew's points to one another and yours is always covered."

"Work soulmates," Maria replied. "Usually points to Fury and Coulson, but it's also pointed to May, Barton, and Romanoff."

"Does not point to Garrett, even in a room full of enemy agents, doesn't point to Garrett," Melinda said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, it's Garrett. He's as reckless as people think Clint is," Maria stated.

"He's an asshole."

"Hey," Phil objected. "He's my friend."

"Fine, he does have that redeeming quality of being part of SHIELD."

"Oh, it pointed to Hand once!" Maria stated. "That was awkward."

"You and Hand…" Jasper trailed off.

"Bad Jasper, no," Melinda said, tossing a cork at him. "No fantasizing about coworkers."

"You were doing it to Barton!"

"He's not here," Maria stated. "Plus you're male, you're stereotyping yourself. Whereas we are embracing our sexuality."

"That sounds like complete bullshit," Jasper stated.

"Jasper, they're drunk, you're not going to win the argument," Phil stated. 

Jasper eyed him, before sighing. "I don't know why I come hang out with you guys."

"Because you wanna be like Phil and Phil thinks we're awesome," Maria replied, smiling.

Jasper sighed softly, but didn't disagree.

 

 **2008 (Age 46)**  
"Hey," Clint's voice was soft. 

Phil looked up at him from his desk where he was trying to figure out how to word the after action report. Clint was leaning against the doorway. Shield issue t-shirt pulled tight across his shoulders; all of shirts seemed to be tight in his shoulders. It was normally a sight that Phil enjoyed, but today it felt out of place. He didn't know how to write about mess that was Bahrain. He wanted to get the report done, get it all done with.

"You look horrible," Clint stated.

"Thanks," Phil said. "I'd avoid May, she had it worse."

"Yeah, I heard it was a rough one, you want to talk about it?" Clint asked.

"No," Phil said, shaking his head. "I want to get this done, so I can let it go and move on."

Clint nodded. "So what's stopping you."

"I… I can't get the words out…"

"Okay," Clint said. "Maybe you do need to talk about it. How about you talk, I write?"

"You don't need to."

"I know, but sir, we've been through our own share of shit. You've been with me through the worst of it. Let me be here for you."

"You sure?" Phil asked.

"Wouldn't offer if I wasn't," Clint replied, shooing Phil out of his seat. Clint took it, adjusting the screen and keyboard slightly, before placing his fingers over the keyboard and looking at Phil expectantly. "Go boss?"

"I don't know where to start."

"Start at the beginning. What was the situation when you arrived?"

Phil took a deep breath and started explaining. Clint asking questions to clarify a detail or prompt Phil down another path. Phil was hoarse by the time he was done.

"Well, I think it needs some editing, which you can do tomorrow."

"No, I need to get it done."

"You need food, shower, and sleep," Clint stated, standing up. "A good eight hours."

"No."

"Besides, Fury gave me the Overwork Lock so your station is locked down for ten hours."

"What, Clint?!"

"Yes, food, sleep, and a shower," Clint stated, wrapping an arm around him. "I'm going to make sure you get started on all three." He casually pulled Phil into his side and Phil was weak. 

"Fine." So weak.

That was abundantly clear when he work up after eight hours of sleep, face pressed into Clint's chest with an arm wrapped around him. Clint was snoring softly, head at awkward angle due to having fallen asleep on the couch. Phil should get up and go in to edit that report, instead he let his his head back down and stole a few extra hours of sleep.

 

 **2009 (Age 47)**  
Another long mission with dead agents and no sign of Akela, but they had a few new leads. Phil sent it down to Melinda in administration, who would at least analyze it. He was exhausted and then he found out that Natasha was injured. 

As soon as the doctors were done, he pushed his sleeve up and followed it, because he knew that Clint would be at his partner's side. He wasn't cleared to go into the field for another few days. He let the sleeve drop and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Clint's voice said.

Phil entered and blinked in surprise to see Natasha and Clint looking at him. "Hey, I heard you were hurt."

"Went straight through, killed the scientist," Natasha said, frowning. "You look like shit. Any luck?"

"Maybe a new lead," Phil stated, leaning against the door.

He watched as Natasha and Clint exchanged looks.

"Clint smells," Natasha stated. "Take him home and don't let him come back for a while."

"Thanks Nat."

"Go, remember what I said," Natasha said.

"Yeah,yeah," Clint said, pushing him out of the chair. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Get better."

"It'll take a better man than that to kill me," Natasha stated.

Clint huffed, before coming over and resting a hand on Phil's shoulder. "Come on boss, we both need a shower, food, and sleep in a bed."

Phil hummed, he glanced at Natasha.

"Go, Coulson, I need sleep and having you two around to mother hen me will ensure that won't happen. Take care of Clint and let him take care of you." 

Phil nodded, following Clint out. Together the pair trudged out of medical. "My place or yours?"

Clint looked over at him. "Mine, I know I have a few beers there."

"I think I have some," Phil volunteered.

"You think, I know."

"Yeah, fine." Phil considered the trip to Brooklyn. "Cab, Subway, or Carpool?"

Clint groaned. "Think we can steal a quinjet?"

Phil smiled. "Cab. Don't have to deal with people and don't have to deal traffic ourselves."

Technically, it wasn't an actual cab service, just a service from SHIELD that provided transportation to SHIELD agents that were ready to go home, but too exhausted. It was usually staffed by trainees. Phil could remember doing his share of the duty.

Once they made it to Clint’s, Phil sent Clint up to shower first as he sat down and wrote out his preliminary notes. He finished as Clint exited and let Clint send him up to shower himself. The shower was nice and relaxing. Clint had left him a pair of sweats and t-shirt on the closed lid of the toilet. Phil pulled them on and decided to raid Clint's dresser for a sweatshirt or hoodie. It was cold enough that he wanted it to keep warm.

That plan went right out the window when he found Clint lounging on his bed naked and idly twirling an arrow in his fingers. He'd been wearing clothes earlier, hadn't he? Phil racked his brain and yes, he had. Phil remembered it, because it had been a shirt he'd bought for Clint. Actually, Phil glanced down and found the same shirt that Clint had been wearing, he had been wearing.

"Uh…" Phil heard and realized it was him.

"We ever going to talk about how your compass needle is pointing at me?" Clint asked, stopping the twirl of the arrow, so the point was directed at Phil.

"You like women," Phil stated.

"You like paperwork."

"What?" Phil said, shaking his head. "That has nothing…"

"Exactly, I haven't dated, fucked, or anything since Jessica and yes, it was Jessica, because Jessica and I had hatesex after Cherry."

"The stripper's name was Cherry?"

"I really hate the gossip mill, but yes, the stripper's name was Cherry," Clint stated. "I like guys too! I just don't date a lot of them, because of my background. There were one night stands that never made it to the SHIELD rumor mills, but I stopped."

"Because of this," Phil said, gesturing to his soul compass.

"No, yes, kind of. I wanted you and you were never interested in anything but being friends and that was okay, before I realized that it was always pointing at me. Kind of can't hide it when you're unconscious."

"Bismarck."

"Yeah."

"That was before Jessica."

"Well, it kind of hurts to realize that your soulmate isn't interested in being your soulmate."

"I figured we were field partner soulmates, not soulmates like that."

"Because I was into women?"

Phil hesitated. "Yes. I was happy to just have you in my life."

"Well, I want to see what we can do in all aspects our lives, come on boss, gimme a shot?"

"Don't call me boss…"

"How about… sir?" Clint purred.

Phil's eyes drifted shut as he shuddered. "That's probably not the…" Phil said as he opened his eyes to find Clint right there. Agile, fast, and looking at him like he was good enough to eat.

"Oh, I didn't miss that reaction," Clint murmured, before kissing him.

Sleep and food came later, much later, after Phil had discovered the plug that Clint had worked into himself while Phil was showering; because he was tired of waiting and to please get the fuck in him already.

 

 **2011 (Age 49)**  
Phil glanced at his wrist as he movement of the needle. There should be very little movement, if Clint was in New York, but no, this looked like Clint was driving up the road. Phil smiled and headed outside as the roar of the engine approached.

"Barton, I thought you were on vacation," Phil greeted. 

Clint grinned at him. "I was, but Fury wanted me on this. Said something about aliens and you know how I love a good geek out."

"I've already done room assignments."

"Oh my god," Jasper called from inside the headquarters. "Everyone knows you two are fucking. Please just show him where you're bunking, so we don't have to watch this pseudo-professional bullshit!"

Clint laughed. "Love you, too Sitwell."

Sitwell turned away, muttering in Spanish. 

"Come on, I'll show you the armory and the bunk," Phil said, knowing Clint's preference.

Clint grabbed his gear and followed Phil, leaning in. "For the record, you owe me. We could have been someplace a lot less sandy."

"For the record, I'm not having sex where Laura, Rose, or any of the kids can see us."  
"We could do it…"

"Nor am I doing it in a tree," Phil cut him off.

"Damn, there goes all my fun ideas." Clint replied.

 

 **2013 (Age 51)**  
"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet," Phil said, crossing his arms.

"What about your soul compass?" Natasha asked.

Steve looked between them. "Soul compass?"

"They're soulmates Cap" Natasha stated with a slight smirk.

"Yes, and they try not to be obvious about it and fail," Sitwell added.

"Regardless," Coulson stated. "Something's messing with the bond. "Needle is spinning and it'll pause, but keep moving."

"Damn," Natasha stated. "That's been useful to track him down before."

"I know," Coulson said, glaring at the computers. He didn't like this at all.

 

 **2014 (Age 52)**  
"Phil, are you ready to go…" Melinda asked.

"No," Phil said, looking down at the knife blade in his hand. He'd woken up in the storage facility to find the back wall covered in the same markings that Garrett had put onto the glass.

"Phil?"

He looked up at her. "How was he after I died the first time?"

"Broken, but he also had the after effects of the mind control to worry about." Melinda stared at him. "What's this about?"

"I… I started carving, those alien symbols…"

"You haven't…"

"I just did, a whole wall. It's the beginning of the end for me."

"You don't know that…"

"Yes, we do, it's only a matter of time and… I can't put him through that. I don't want to hurt him and that's all it will lead to."

"What about SHIELD?"

"I'll rebuild it until I can't anymore. Afterwards, I want you to take over."

Melinda stared at him, before nodding. "We'll figure it out. Maybe, there's a cure."

"Maybe," Phil said, with a nod. He didn't believe that and if there was…

He looked down at the compass. If he could go back to Clint whole, then nothing would stop him.

 

 **2015 (Age 53)**  
"Shit," Skye, no Daisy, growled. "We've got Avengers."

"Vanish," Coulson ordered. He glanced down at his arm, frowning when he saw the black of his prosthetic. No soul compass for him to help him to figure out where Clint was perched. He dug his phone out of pocket.

"Did they interrupt something?" Maria asked when she picked up.

"New inhuman, doesn't know how to control his abilities."

"Another one?"

"I briefed you on this."

"I know, I just wish I could fully inform the team about where I'm getting this information. I'm starting to think they think I have a superpower."

"No, you just have a direct connection to SHIELD."

"Damn Cap has a great ass," Daisy noted over the comms. "And that's not Iron Man."

"They send the B team?" Coulson asked.

"Thor's off planet, Hulk is in the wind. This is the team."

Phil glanced up as the shadow crossed over to see Falcon flying into the scene. 

"I'll try to get the team to go gentle on them."

"Thank you."

"Hill out."

Phil slipped the phone back into pocket and kept moving with the crowd that was trying to get away from scene. There were a few that wanted to stay gawk at the Avengers, but certainly not Phil.

 

 **2016 (Age 45)**  
"I'm just saying that you should be Captain America, you were Steve's closest friend in this time period. You helped him…" Bucky said as they entered the room.

"No, but you need the good publicity, man, you need to redo your image," Sam said, a few seconds later.

"Hey!" Clint yelled at them. "If you can't figure it out. Maybe I should be Captain America."

"Uh, no, because then who would shoot bows and make pithy comments," Stark said as he trailed the other two in. He headed straight for the monitors. Of course he was followed by Rhodes, Lang, and T'challa.

"What are you all doing in here?" Clint asked.

"Moral support," they chorused.

"I don't need all of you, that's why I have Natasha and Wanda." 

"Well, we felt the need to be here," Sam stated. "Not every day that you get your soul compass back."

"There’s a possibility it'll work, not a guarantee," Dr. Cho stated.

"It will work," Wanda said with certainty.

"Wanda, we've…"

"Doc," Clint interrupted. "It's Wanda, her eyes are kind of red. She's going to do that voodoo that she does and make sure it works."

Dr. Cho glanced over her shoulder at Wanda, before nodding. "Now, I do need to insist that you be quiet, if you're going to be here."

"Yeah, I don't really want to end up like Bucky." 

There was whirr of motors and Clint was fairly sure he was being flipped off. Frankly he was grateful for the levity. The fight between the groups had been rough. Rhodey was still recovering from his injuries, but the rift was starting to heal. It was a shame that the process had to start with Steve's death though. The grief had been palpable, but the world had been quiet and Clint had discovered that Dr. Cho was working on this.

Phil might be gone, but Clint wasn't ready to be alone like that for the rest of his life. So he'd contacted Dr. Cho. He'd tried to do it quietly, but he was pretty sure Natasha had let it slip. 

The others were quiet as Dr. Cho worked.

"Excuse me," A.N.A., the team's A.I. said. "There appears to be a disturbance with powered individuals." Clint always found it bit strange that this AI had a hungarian accent.

"Of course, there is," Tony said. "On screen, so Barton can see. Dr. Cho keep working, we may need him."

The screen sprang to life and Clint felt more than saw the others come around to watch.

"Should we suit up?" Scott asked.

"The ATCU has stated that they will handle the matter and to keep civilians out of the area."

"ATCU?" Scott asked.

"Advanced Threat Containment Unit, they've been handling some of the newly powered individuals," Natasha explained.

There were suddenly more powered individuals. This group was clearly a team in their coordinating black suits. Clint narrowed his eyes as the camera got in close. "Are those SHIELD patches on their uniforms?"

"I thought SHIELD was destroyed," Rhodey stated.

"Ana would you please ask Nick and Maria to come up here?" Tony asked.

"They are on their way," Ana stated.

Clint glanced down at where Dr. Cho was working. He couldn't feel anything thanks to the local anesthesia. Fury and Hill arrived a few minutes later.

"What is going on here?" Fury asked, looking at all of them.

"Dr. Cho is attempting to use a skin graft to allow Clinton the ability to see his soul compass," T'challa stated. "Ms. Maximoff is certain it will be a success."

"I just got the call. The ATCU is requesting that you be on standby in case their team can't handle Hive," Hill stated.

"Yeah, want to explain why the ATCU strike team have SHIELD patches?" Sam asked. "I mean, I kind of thought SHIELD was over."

"Maybe some of our agents weren't ready to give up the fight," Fury stated.

"Did you help?" Bucky asked.

"Maybe, after the tricarriers went down I tried to get my people out of danger, who knows what they did after that," Fury said with a shrug.

"Hill, you're being quiet," Bucky stated. "Did you help them?"

"No," Hill stated. "More like they helped us. Information and a rebuilt helicarrier to save Sokovia. All while hunting down Hydra. They're asking for you to be ready, because this guy is a threat. Intel will be on the quinjet. Now suit up."

"This isn't over," Bucky stated as he and Sam headed out of the room.

"Let me bandage this and you'll be able to go," Dr. Cho stated. "I know you'll fight if you have to, but please don't if you don't have to. The impact of your bowstring…"

"I'll be careful," Clint promised. "How soon will the compass appear?"

"I don't know," Dr. Cho said.

Clint nodded and followed the others to suit up. He didn't grab the new suit, but went with the all purple one because it offered his now healing arm the most protection. He joined the team on the Helicarrier and headed for the pilot's chair.

Clint strapped himself in and once everyone was onboard, he put the quinjet in the air. Halfway through they got the call to come that ATCU had handled Hive after all. Clint inquired about clean up and was informed that the ATCU was handling that as well. The return flight was unexceptional. Clint headed to medical after getting out of his uniform. The patch on his side had been almost instant healing and Dr. Cho had used something similar. He grinned when he saw Natasha ad Wanda still suited, waiting with a pair of scissors.

"No disappointment if hasn't worked yet," Natasha said as she offered the scissors to him.

"Doc says it might take time. You do it, little nervous." Clint said, extending his arm. 

Natasha nodded, carefully cutting the bandage away and revealing the compass on his arm. Clint grinned. "It's there."

"It always was," Natasha said. "You just couldn't see enough of it."

Clint moved turned slowly, watching as the needle remained pointing in the same direction. "It's pointing at someone!"

"Should we go look?" Wanda asked. "Barely used any quinjet fuel."

"Think they'll be like Phil?" Clint asked, looking at Natasha.

"I think Phil was one of kind," Natasha said. "But I think this person might make you happy too."

Clint nodded. "Let's go. I don't want to make Phil's mistake and wait too long."

Natasha nodded. "You sign out the quinjet. We'll change."

"Do you guys need medical, you weren't even in a fight?" Stark said, before noticing the arm. "Get your compass, Barton?"

"Yeah and it's pointing at someone."

"No shit?" Tony asked.

Clint nodded. "We're going to find them."

Tony smiled. "Well let's go find 'em."

"I don't need the full team," Clint objected.

"Of course not, but we want to meet them."

"Shouldn't I be able to meet them first?"

"Maybe," Tony shrugged. "But if they're your soulmate, they're going to able to handle the Avengers just showing up."

"He's got a point there," Sam said. "As much as I'm loathe to agree with Stark. Come on, share the happiness, we could all use it."

"Fine, you can come, but that's…" He trailed off as Bucky appeared looking over Sam's shoulder with an arched eyebrow. "Just the two of you." Clint turned shaking his head and going to clear the quinjet launch. 

They loaded up and headed out based on the compass setting. Tony insisted on flying, but Clint needed to be able to make judgements on his compass, so he was okay with that.

"You know I actually considered you to take over the Captain America mantle," Tony said, softly. "I mean, even Steve was impressed with what you could with his shield."

"Don't think you get to decide that," Clint said.

"I know, but something has to decide those two back there. They can't both be Captain America."

"Why not? We have enough for two teams and it's probably going to get bigger."

Tony considered it. "Don't you think it would get confusing?"

"They're Sam and Bucky to me, but yeah, I can see your point." Clint considered it for a moment. "Maybe you should just let the name go?"

"We still have the shield though." Tony said. "I'm not giving that to some museum. Steve would want it to be used."

"Bucky, give it to Bucky, because it'll weigh Sam down. Then Sam can have the name and they're both carrying on Steve's legacy in different ways. Maybe you can make some hi-tech, lightweight shield for Sam."

"Maybe…" Tony said.

Clint grinned, he could see the gears turning. He glanced at his wrist. "Arrow turned."

They flew in progressively smaller and smaller circles, before setting down at a nearby airstrip. Tony was on comms to arrange transportation for them and they once more began driving in circles until they came to an abandoned industrial complex.

"So, he's a squatter?" Clint said. "I suppose there are worse things."

"Actually, there's some really good tech here," Tony said. "Let's be cautious."

"Great," Clint said, sighing.

"Excuse me, you all are trespassing on private property," a man said coming around and was wearing a guard’s uniform. 

"He's looking for his soulmate," Sam said, gesturing toward Clint. "Needle leads here."

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave."

Clint's eyes narrowed. "Mac?"

The guard stared at him. "Excuse me."

"Alphonso MacKenzie, you were an engineer for SHIELD," Clint said. "You used to work with Bobbi."

"This is a SHIELD base, the new one," Natasha said.

Clint grinned, before looking at Natasha. "You don't think it's Bobbi, do you?"

"You need to go," Mac said.

"We're Avengers, you think we're going to run away easy?" Clint asked.

"You don't have your bow."

"We've got Wanda."

"So?" another voice, a woman said. "Mac has me."

"Stay out of this, Tremors," Mac said.

"Tremors?" Clint asked, looking at her.

"Barton, I'm asking you to…" Mac trailed off as he discovered Bucky next to him.

"My friend wants in. We're getting tired of asking nicely."

"Your friend doesn't have a soul compass, every knows it was burned off," Mac stated.

"Not quite right, but SHIELD gossip always failed to gets its facts straight," Clint pointed out. "Through the help of a very brilliant woman, I have my soul compass is back. I would like to find my soulmate. Please, I fought my friends a few months ago. I don't want to fight people that should be on the same side!"

"Stand down Mac, Daisy," Melinda said as she strode out the door. "I'm making the call. He can yell at me later, but this needs to happen, might as well be now. Not like these guys won't call for backup and…" 

"Fine, but next time Hunter puts on this thing," Mac said, heading to the door followed by Daisy. They trailed after Mac and Tremors into the building. Clint couldn't help the little bounce in his step, Melinda was alive. After the helicarriers went down, he'd gone out to try and help other agents, tracking down friends. Too many of those friends turning out to be traitors, but there were a few he hadn't been able to find. He glanced at Natasha and caught her secret smile, yes, they had sat up and compared notes, trying to figure out who they had missed.

A familiar voice echoed out of what appeared to be a med bab. Clint veered the moment he heard. Natasha was only a few steps behind him. Yes, he recognized that statuesque figure. "Bobbi!"

Bobbi turned and smiled. "Clint!" They met in the middle of the room, hugging tightly. Mentally updating her status.

"Oy! I'm still right here."

Bobbi pulled back, rolling her eyes. "Shut up Hunter, I'm allowed to hug an old friend." She looked over at Natasha. "Natasha."

"Bobbi." There was a brief pause, before Bobbi pulled Natasha into a hug, which Natasha returned. Not always the best instigator, but always good for a return. "We'll have to compare notes."

Bobbi pulled back and nodded. "We will."

Clint felt something jab him in the shoulder and he turned to see Melinda looking at him. "I didn't get a hug."

Clint pulled her into one. "Was worried about you."

"I'm okay, little bruised from earlier, but okay," Melinda said.

"Didn't think you'd be the one to resurrect SHIELD," Clint murmured as he pulled away.

"I'm not."

Clint ran through a list of potential people to keep SHIELD going, the die hards in the upper ranks that were still missing. "Hand?"

"No, she's dead," Melinda said. "Hydra."

"Can't see you following Garrett, Blake was injured beforehand?"

"I don't know what happened to Blake and Garrett was Hydra."

"So was Ward, but not Trip," a younger woman said, slipping past everyone. "Joey and Lincoln are doing well. Joey is a bit worried about Hunter coming after him."

"He needs to work on his bloody aim," Hunter groused from his bed.

Bobbi looked over at him. "He was hit, Hunter, you'll be fine."

"So who?" Natasha asked. "Because I can think of some other upper ranked SHIELD members that are technically MIA, but none that I think that you would follow at least not into the field and that's where you've been."

"Not that this isn't fascinating, but I thought we were here to find Katniss' soulmate."

"Clearly, Natasha thinks the leader of this group and Clint's soulmate are the same person," Bucky stated. 

May regarded them on. "It's complicated, can we go to the conference room and talk."

"Sure," Clint said with a nod. He looked at Bobbi. "We'll catch up later."

"Yeah," Bobbi agreed.

They followed May into the conference room and took a seat. Tremors from earlier slipped in behind them.

"Let me start off by saying, this team was originally put together to deal with 084s."

"Uh…" Sam said, raising his hand. "For those of not in SHIELD?"

"An 084 is an object of unknown origin," Natasha relayed.

Melinda nodded. "We also investigated other matters based on orders. We discovered a group called Centipede that was using the Extremis solution to create superhumans. It turned out that Centipede was Hydra and we needed to stop them. Fury asked us to recreate SHIELD, which we did. We fed Maria information, if the problem was too big."

"We're not going to mention the GH325?" Tremors asked. 

Melinda arched an eyebrow.

Tremors sighed. "Aliens landed on the planet like forever ago. SHIELD found one of their bodies and concocted a serum to help heal people. I was pretty close to dead when they used the last of it on me and survived to discover that I was a descendent of them anyway, so none of the weird side effects that the others got."

"You're a descendent?" Sam asked.

"Inhuman," she shrugged. "So apparently I was an 084 and my mother was an Inhuman, who thanks to Hydra went a little insane. We stopped her plot of killing everyone, but the stuff that allows people to transform got into the water supply."

"Which is why we're all dealing with a marked increase of Inhumans," Melinda added.

"Damn," Sam murmured.

"Then we had to deal with Simmons going to another planet," Tremors added. "Then Fitz and AC, except that thing came back with Ward's face and… I hope he's gone now, but Ward has skirted death before."

"Basically we've been busy," Melinda stated. "The GH325 was administered to revive a fallen agent after the Battle of New York. Before that it had been administered to other agents and all of them developed a psychosis, a persistent need to carve these symbols. You have to understand that Clint. We all saw you after the Battle of New York. Fury made the call, maybe not the right one, but he made it. We thought we were clear, but seeing Garrett's carvings triggered something and he started carving too. After that…"

"Where is he?" Clint growled.

"Right here," Phil's voice said from behind him. "Clint, I…."

Tony was starting to object and Clint turned him out as he spun in his chair, standing as he went to grab Phil's shirt and push him against the wall. "Why didn't you come find me?! It was your job! You had the soul compass! You were…"

"I'm sorry," Phil said, reaching up to touch his face. "I should have, but I didn't want you to have to lose me again. I'm sorry."

"Phil…"

"Clint, please," Phil murmured, meeting Clint's eyes with wide blue eyes. "I fucked up and I'm sorry. I made a decision and when the details changed, it had been so long… I thought you had to have moved on by then."

"I have missed you every day, since you've been gone. Every day."

"Then I made the wrong choice, I made a lot of them."

Clint hesitated, before letting go and engulfing him in a hug. Phil slowly wrapped his arms around him.

"I missed you," Phil murmured. "How'd you even find this place?"

"Dr. Cho and probably Wanda, removed the scar tissues and placed a graft. I have a soul compass again, led me right to you."

The bark of laughter was almost bitter.

Clint pulled back and looked at him with a questioning look.

"You gets yours and I lose mine…" Phil said, showing him the black hand of prosthetic.

"What happened?" Clint asked.

"The terrigian, I grabbed it… stupidly and had to have an emergency amputation…" Phil explained.

"By ax," Tremors added.

Clint turned and looked at her as Phil sighed. "Daisy, I have a lot of things to explain. I do not need your help."

"You sure you don't want me block of the exits until everyone has kissed and made up?" Tremors/Daisy asked.

"And get the rest of the Avengers to come down on us? No, thank you."

"Is Thor on planet?" Tremors/Daisy asked.

"No," Tony asked. "Why?"

"Because he's dreamy and I would totally trap you guys to meet him," Daisy said.

"He's not that…" Phil started.

"Phil, we've been over this," Melinda said. "He's dreamy."

Phil sighed, but his eyes were twinkling as he looked at Clint. "Bullshit, Hawkeye is the best looking. Widow is the most skilled."

"Trying to suck up?" Clint asked.

"A little," Phil said. "I have a lot of explaining to do and mistakes to make up for."

"Got a place where we can get started in private?"

"My office?" Phil asked.

"I was thinking in your quarters," Clint stated.

"Works," Phil agreed, pulling away to take Clint's hand and guide him away. "May debrief the Avengers with as much detail as they need, though I'm sure Stark has already hacked our system. Daisy, please make sure that Stark doesn't damage our system."

"Yes, sir," May said as Phil led Clint out. 

Clint looked him over as Phil guided him to his quarters. "These aren't your normal work clothes."

"Long day, I was napping and ties are still a bit tricky to do."

 

 **2021 (Age 50)**  
"For he's a jolly good fellow…" the combined teams of Avengers sang in horrible off-key ness, which made Clint want to turn off his hearing aids. The only reason he didn't was because he knew it would be over soon plus he'd have to let go of Phil's hand.

It had taken longer than Clint would have liked to reconnect, but then they were both dedicated to the cause: Protecting Earth and Earth needed protection like no other. It seemed like they were always busy, but they'd found time and had made time for one another.

Still, Clint was going to enjoy the promised week vacation with Phil. Something he had wanted a lifetime ago, but Stark had to poison himself. Clint shot a glare at Stark now for crimes committed years ago. Stark hesitated and casually slipped behind Steve, who didn't seem to notice the glare. Steve was happily singing along, enjoying his second, third chance at life. Who knew one of the infinity stones had the ability to resurrect a person.

The assholes had put fifty candles on the cake, Clint blamed Quill, who was grinning like a loon with the rest of his team. Clint wondered just how the so-called Guardians of the Galaxy remembered that today was his party and who had invited them.

It was a good day, so far. Clint smiled as they finished and took a deep breath in attempt to blow out the candles. They all went out, but one. He heard Rocket's snickering and licked a finger and thumb, before snuffing it out between them. He wasn't going to play with the trick candle.

Clint leaned back as Natasha took the cake to go and start slicing up. He felt some pressure on his hand wrist and as Phil grabbed it and gently kissed the fingers he'd used to snuff out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?" Phil asked softly.

"Yeah, and it better come true," Clint said, reversing the grip and pulling Phil down into his lap to kiss him firmly on his lips.

"Was it birthday sex? Because that's happening."

Clint smiled. "Maybe, kind of."

Phil grinned, leaning again to kiss him longer. Yeah, birthday sex was going to happen. He just wished that their vacation wasn't going to get disturbed. Eh, it probably was, but whatever villains that tried that would regret it.


End file.
